(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter card and more particularly, to such an adapter card that is designed for use with a mini MMC memory card to form a SD memory card.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A mini MMC memory card and a SD memory card have different configurations that fit different insertion slots. Most commercial electronic apparatus (such as desktop computer, notebook computer, PDA, digital camera, cellular telephone, electronic dictionary, MP3 player, and etc.) are equipped with a SD memory card insertion slot, imparting a barrier to the promotion of mini MMC memory card.